Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine
by MakeItRight
Summary: You were in college, working part time at waiting tables. Left to a small town, never looked back. I was the flight with the fear of falling, wondering why we bothered with love that could never last.
1. Introducing The Worst

**Alex's POV**

How many love stories have you heard? Too many huh? Well, mine is far from happy. I've never been raped or anything, not even hit once by my girlfriend or maybe ex-girlfriend now. To be honest, when there's violence in a relationship, it seems like the worst thing in the world and you're always wondering when it was going to stop. Well, me I'm always wondering how we came to this. I know breaking up is part of all stories, but I can't understand mine. I don't even know if we officially broke up. You see, I, Alex Russo, can't understand how someone can leave their so called lover to live their biggest dream. Well, okay, that sounds selfish of me. I'm going to reform that sentence: I can't understand how someone can leave everyone to live their dream without saying anything to no one. Including their girlfriend. Mitchie Torres just left me when we were about to graduate. It crushed me. I remember when I called to her house to see if she wanted to hang out, but her mom picked up instead; telling me that her daughter left for California to sign with a label and Connect 3. She sounded surprise that I didn't heard about Mitchie's invitation. I had to cover up, so I said something like:

"_No, I umm… I just forgot."_

Then I hung up. I didn't know if I had to be mad or if I had to let my heart break. I loved her, and she knew it. We were together for 2 years and we've been friends since we were 7, Mitchie told me everything. I kept telling myself that she will write me something, a letter, a simple mail, even a text message would have been perfect. I've waited all summer but then August came. I didn't chose to go to UCLA or Princeton, I didn't want to go all those big dream schools just to please my parents. They were supportive though, in all the decisions I made, they were supportive and I appreciate. I guess, they knew how hard it was for me to handle Mitchie's departure, I also guess they didn't want to confront me with other problems. It doesn't matter now though because they are behind me 100%. Even Justin and Max helped me through this. In July, we made a trip, just the two of us. My parents only accepted because Justin was with me and was the one who organized it. This little adventure made me feel a lot better. Then, when we came back after a week, Max was the one who tried to make me smile again. He was doing all those silly stuffs, said all those useless things, just the usual Max Russo everyone knew. He did make me smile. Everyone did, my family was supportive, including Harper. Ever since, she thought I changed because of Mitchie's situation. We were going to graduate, and I was typical Alex Russo, I am still that person, a little, but some of my labels changed. Trouble maker; I still do some pranks even though I'm in college. Careless about my grades; that is half true. I do care about my grades now, but like all people, I still think some are useless. I mean, if you want to become a painter, what's the point in understanding Algebra? Laziness; Okay, since that I now live alone, I've learn to not be lazy, but everyone is lazy, so.. Yeah, I can't really answer that one.

My labels changed when I entered the University of North Carolina, Wilmington. Wilmington is smaller than what people think. It's a small city, but I love it here. It's peaceful, the people are way nicer than they are in New York and it was far away from Mitchie. I'm 19 years old, working part time at a café as a waitress. I think that's the only I can do since my parents own a sub shop. The family that own the place are so welcoming, when I arrived in town, I really didn't know where to go and somehow I ended there, drinking a coffee with a young boy who was about my age. His name was Austin. Brown hair, hazel eyes and an Australian and English accent mixed up together which I found adorable. I talked to him about my family, Mitchie and her dream. She made it, apparently. Well, that's what he told me. I tried to avoid her when she had interviews on TV, when I saw her in magazines, I just looked away to not see her beautiful face. He quickly became my best friend since he was the first person I ever talked here.

Don't get me wrong. Even if many amazing people are helping getting through this after one year, I still love her, I just don't know if it's as strong as it was before. I'm scared it's not, I'm confused. I've never heard any of her songs. Austin passed me her first album and it was stuck in my drawer for what seemed like weeks. I put it there and I never once open that drawer to take it in my hands. Not even flip through the booklet or opened the album to see the CD design. It's not because I was afraid that it was going to disappointment me. Mitchie's music was something that could never disappointment me, I've heard some when she was still with me. I loved them all. I was afraid of the lyrics. I didn't what they would talk about, but I knew I was mostly behind them.

**

* * *

Mitchie's POV**

Walking around Los Angeles just to get a coffee with the Connect 3 before going to some interviews was probably the hardest thing in the world. Oh yeah, you guys really think that it would be awesome to walk around in city where everyone knows who you are and are dying to get a stupid picture of you ordering a coffee? Trust me, as much as I love this job, it's probably the most boring and horrible thing in the whole entire world. Is it Devil's invention? They are just trying to ruin people's lives even though sometimes it can be fun. Luckily, we had a car. It didn't help though, but whatever. When we arrived at the studio for our first interview-TV appearance of the day, thousand of fans were already waiting in front of the doors which made me smile. My fans are probably the most amazing and sweetest one on Earth. They kept sending me letters, giving me gifts and were so supportive. We signed some autographs, took some pictures before going inside. It wasn't my first appearance, but it still made me nervous because it was going to be my first live performance. I left New York to continue my dream. It just happened that I posted a song on the web and none other that Jason from C3 heard it, showed my singing to the rest of the band and contacted me. It was a dream come true, so left when I had the occasion which was two weeks after the call. I told my parents and family, but I didn't say it to any of my friends. I didn't say it to Alex either. Why? I would never have been okay with her crying even if she was proud of me. She was going to North Carolina and I was going to stay in New York. I couldn't handle our relationship when I knew were going to be apart for who knew how long. When I thought I've done the right thing, Justin sent me a letter to my fan mail address, saying how crushed Alex was and that she could forget about her. It hurt me to read this. I did all the rights to the wrongs. I hated it, but to me, it was too late to go back.

The Connect 3 family were probably the only people in Hollywood who knew I was gay. They were totally okay with it which made me feel safe because I knew how religious they were. Nate was the only one who knew about Alex. He figured it out pretty well behind my songs. Someone as talented as him could always see the meaning behind any songs. When he read all of mine, he understood what happened when I decided to come here and promised to not say a thing to the rest of the band. I love Alex so much, even now, I love her. I was just doubting that our relationship will last. I don't know if she listens to any of my songs or watch my interviews, but I really hope she heard about me since I left. I've been everywhere. I promote my music in all America or almost all. I did commercials, meet and greet and done some radio interviews. With all of this, I would have been surprise if she didn't heard about me. My mom moved to L.A. with me. She only came after summer and seemed more mad than ever when I picked her up at the airport. She was mad because of what I've done to Alex. I couldn't really explain my side of the story because she didn't want to hear it, she eventually calmed down but it still bothered her that I could be so heartless about my own maybe-still-lover. I never wrote to her or called, even though she tried to call me, I can't handle the tears. Mostly hers. So, I kept quiet even if sometimes, I'm dying to hear her voice, her laugh… I'm dying to see her smile again, but I don't know if she's angry or heartbroken. I would see her soon anyway, I hope. Connect 3 was going on tour soon and I was there opening act. I wanted news from her so bad, and that's why today, I will be singing the duet I did with the boys called _On The Line_. I was really specific with the subject of the song which mostly talked about me and Alex, but only Nate knew about.

It was my first live performance and the crowd was big. I slightly got nervous when I stand in front of it, but Jason kept telling me that there was nothing to stress about. The interviewer presented us as the cheers got louder. Kind comments were heard such as _"You're amazing! I love you!" _or "_You're so pretty, I want your hair!"_ Yeah, some comments were definitely to remember. I could only feel my smile grew bigger and I waved at them when the guy turned to us, ready to ask some questions.

"So, we're here with Connect 3, one of the most famous bands in America and their newest artist, Mitchie Torres! How are you guys doing?"

"Pretty good, we're happy to be here and to perform a small song to give our fans a taste of what is going to happen on tour. It is definitely to remember before kicking out." answered Nate seriously with a small smile on his face. They completed each other so well. I kept smiling, trying to keep a positive even though I was feeling all my nervous sense rising.

"That's amazing, and we have a new singer with us today. She came out with her first record ever _Get Back_ which is now in stores everywhere. Here we are with Mitchie Torres." said the interviewer pointing at me. "So, how are you feeling? I've heard it was your first live performance today."

"I'm slightly nervous, but I really want to be here, so it's all good!" I replied happily, but feeling my voice shaking as I was talking. I was smiling before he asked what was my inspiration behind all my songs. "Real life experiences, probably reliable to all the same one, but seen under different aspects. It's my kick out and I'm really thrilled about it." The dude, was that weird that he never mentioned his name? I don't know, he seemed like a nice creep guy, if only that existed. Whatever, the dude turned to the crowd presenting our song while the band got ready. Nate got on the piano bench, Jason got his famous guitar as Shane and I stand behind our microphone stands. It took a few minutes before the performance started but as I sang, I didn't any worry.

**

* * *

Alex's POV**

It was a sunny day. I was feeling confident about this week because first, for once, I wasn't alone in the kitchen and second, I finally got my apartment. I was living with Austin and even if he was my best friend, I felt uncomfortable living with him. When I told him about it, he laughed and helped me getting my own place. It was noon and the café was full of people. There was a rush, but everything was easy to handle. Even now, I was bored because there was nothing to do, so I made myself a sandwich. The kitchen door flew open as I raised my head from the food. I saw Austin walking through it, taking off his coat and scarf, leaving his bag on the floor. It looked like he was freezing.

"It's windy outside. Windy and cold." he stated as he put his stuffs in a small locker. He went to the television and turned it on at a certain channel. Austin couldn't work in any condition when there was no noise, so he placed a TV in the kitchen which I found weird because he got through his exams in a total dead silent room. "What are you doing?" he asked me with his accent.

"Just a sandwich, it's pretty calm out there anyway."

"Mondays are always slow. It is quite fair that you don't work. My mom is in front not doing a thing." chuckled Austin before making himself a lunch. I looked at the TV and saw a familiar face which made me frown.

"Austin, can you turn up the volume, I can't hear a thing." he gave me the remote and I pressed the volume button, hearing the interviewer talking and presenting a song.

"That's Connect 3." he said worried. I turned my head him, asking why he sounded like that. "If it's Connect 3, there's Mitchie. They are going on tour together."

I looked back at the TV as the performance started. It showed Nate or whatever his name is and the rest of the band, before they showed Mitchie as she started singing. That's when I saw how different she was. Her hair was lighter and she had highlights. She wasn't into her dark color days anymore. She was a totally different person which made my heart jump. Not because I thought she didn't look good. Actually, she looked beautiful, no matter how much she changed outside. My heart jumped because I didn't recognize her. She still had the most amazing voice, the most amazing smile and a great energy while singing, she just didn't look like herself.

"_I didn't wanna say 'I'm sorry' for breaking us apart. I didn't wanna say 'It was my fault' even though I knew it was. I didn't wanna call you back 'cause I knew that I was wrong_."

I listened to the lyrics carefully. It was the first time I heard one of her songs that was from her album and I felt guilty. She probably felt guilty because now, I know what that she felt sorry, but I felt guilty for not supporting her. I don't want to support her, but her record was going great, and I felt bad because I wasn't a part of it. Even if the song was a duet, it wasn't a important, I knew that it was a part of our story that was told which made me feel empty inside. I was eating and I lost appetite when I saw her got to the piano and as she began singing the next lyrics with the other dude.

"_Listen baby, never would have said forever if I knew it'd end so fast. Why did you say 'I love you' if you knew that it wouldn't last? Baby, I just can't hear what you're saying, the line is breaking up. Or is that just us?"_

This caught me again, that's exactly what I was wondering, I don't know if she really loved me. Hell, I never once asked myself this question until she left. Not even in my head but I found myself thinking. Damn you Mitchie, I really hope you're thinking the same because I want you to feel as much as I feel. I watched her performance that was slowly coming to an end and tears were slowly building in my eyes. Another reason to say 'Damn on you Mitchie', you're making me cry again even if you're not there.

"_One in the same, never to change, our love was beautiful. We got it all, destined to fall, our love was tragical. Wanted to call, no need to fight, you know I would lie. But tonight, we leave it on the line."_

**FLASHBACK (NO'S POV)**

"_I always wanted a kiss in the rain, you know, just to see what it feels like."_

_A storm was set over New York City which made the girls being stuck inside Mitchie's house, not that one of them minded. Mitchie was sitting on her couch with her guitar and sheet of paper. Power went off and Alex was sitting by the window, commenting, complaining about the weather. They had lit a few candles and as much as Alex wanted to cuddle with her, Mitchie was focusing on a new song. That's until Alex's revelation, made Mitchie looked at her. She put her guitar aside and went to Alex. She was sitting on a stool, her back turned to her girlfriend. Mitchie was smiling softly and wrapped her arms around the girl's neck, kissing her cheek on the way._

"_Since when?" She felt Alex shrugged._

"_I just watched that stupid romance movie with my mom the other night. The Note something.. And they had a kiss in the rain then I asked myself if it really was as romantic as they show it when we were in real life."_

"_No, because, obviously, none of us would be that romantic."_

"_Well, maybe you won't. You're romantic only when needed." said back Alex which caused Mitchie to get in front her._

"_What is that supposed to mean?"_

"_That means that you can't be the romantic kind when you don't feel like it." Mitchie sent her an offended look. "Don't take it personal, it's just honest. You want me to be honest with you, there you go."_

"_Well, in that case. Honesty sucks." She walked to the front door furiously and took her coat from the closet while Alex ran after her._

"_What are you doing?" She watched her girlfriend passing her arms through the sleeves. "No, Mitch-.. You're not going outside, that's insane! You'll get sick!"_

"_You want romantic? Then I'll wait outside until you think. Twice, about what you said. Come get me when you're done." She opened the door, going outside in the pouring rain._

"_What? Mitchie, don't be stupid!" The door closed loudly making Alex jumped. She ran her hand through her long brown hair and went into the living room and looked out the window. She saw Mitchie standing on the side walk. Walking back and forth like she didn't care that it was raining above her heard. Alex groaned with frustration before running through the door, running to get Mitchie outside._

"_Mitchie, you're being ridiculous! Fine! You win! You're the most romantic person I've ever met! Now, can you please get inside? I'm wet, it's horrible!"_

_Mitchie smiled and went to her before taking her face in her hands and placed her mouth over Alex's with force. Alex placed her hands on her waist holding her closer as Mitchie placed her arms around her neck, getting on her tip toes. She deepened the kiss. When they were out of breath, they pulled away. Mitchie was staring into her eyes with love and amusement while Alex was simply smiling like an idiot._

"_I guess we were destined to fall. Our love is kind of beautiful with your tragic scenes at time." Alex giggled._

I looked down at the table and closed my eyes. I didn't want to let those idiotic tears fall when I knew that they were going to Mitchie. It was useless to cry for her because she would never know about it. I hate how much she forgets about me, I hate how she makes me feel like shit and I mostly hate that I can't stop loving her after all those months. It was the first time I saw her, even if it was on TV, it's not like I cared, I saw and my heart fell. I suddenly got angry as I furiously wiped those tears away and focused back on my food.

"We leave it on the line, my ass. How many times have you sang this song?" I mumbled in a quiet tone, but I was furious. I felt a hand on my shoulder that made me turn around and look up. I saw Austin giving me a warm look.

"It's going to be alright, Alex. You'll get over her." I shook my head as some tears escaped from my eyes again.

"No, I can't! It's been months! She left when we were in June, Austin! I couldn't get over her during the summer, I couldn't get over her when school started, I just don't get it." and that's when I let myself cry hard. For the first time in months, I cried. I heard Austin closed the kitchen door and took a seat beside me, rubbing my back gently as I put my head inside of my hands. "I know she doesn't deserve my tears, it's useless to cry for her, but I _cannot_ get over her. I still love her so much, it kills me." I sobbed again. "I don't understand how she can make me feel like crap when we're now in October. I miss her so much, but I'm so mad at her at the same time, it confuses me!"

"Alex, it hard but-" Austin tried to explain, but I had to cut him off, this time looking at him with my puffy and red eyes.

"But I don't want hard! I want it to be easy! She could have told me instead she put into shit, making me feel like shit and she got all the fame and happiness!"

"Alex, what makes you think she's happy?" I looked at him as he gave me a concerned look. "You know all celebrities are cover up, even her. She seems happy because her fans are here and because she's in front the camera, but what's up behind the close doors? I can't promise you she will come back, but she's coming here in November. Well, she'll be in Charlotte, but we can drive there if you want. Just so you can confront her for once." I stared at my best friend unsure. I was still mad.

"No." I said, drying my tears with a napkin that was not too far away. "I'm done." I got up and took my coat to go outside to get some fresh air. I heard Austin running after me and calling my name. I found it hard to believe that I was the only who understands his accent.

"ALEX!" he yelled again as I felt the footsteps going faster like he was running and got in front of me breathless. "What's up with you? One moment you're crying, and then you walk out constantly pissed."

"I have to stop this. I can't keep crying over her all the time, I need to stop putting so much effort into not crying because that's what makes me cry." I explained. That's when I noticed he wasn't wearing his coat, only his shirt. That guy was getting himself so much in trouble because of me. "I'll get over her okay? I'll throw everything that makes me think of her, even some of my clothes if I have to. I _want_ to get over her, I _need_ to get over her. I am not letting her ruin my life."

"So what, you're going to start dating again? Because that sounds like it to me."

"Not now, but I'll end up dating someone else Austin, you know that." He looked down at me softly before taking me in his arms hugging me.

"What did you think of her?"

"Different."

* * *

**New story, a fresh idea. Makes me feel good :] I am still doing Another First Chance, don't have to worry about this. It's a little bit different from my actual writing, but I'm growing inside of it. Hope you all like it :]**

**REVIEW. RATE. SUBSCRIBE!**


	2. I Just Stopped Missing Her

**ALEX'S POV**

"English literature wasn't as perfect as French literature or so, that's what people thought."

_November 1st_

It's been three months since I started my college days, and I tried to do my best to focus. I love English and French literature, but Mr. O'Connell was one of the few teachers that always complained about everything. I complain too, just not as much as him. I was in class with my laptop in front of me as I typed down some notes. Austin was beside me, doodling in a notebook when his laptop was open. He never took notes when we were in literature. He was the only one who didn't because he mastered in this which surprised me because he looked like he loved it so much. Last month was a hard one for me. I threw all of Mitchie's stuffs I brought with me away. Some shirts she gave me or some that she passed. Everything that could make me think of her was out of my apartment. I did so much just to move on from her. I even changed the whole decoration in there. It made me feel better, it kept my head somewhere else. I really wanted to move on and I think I reached my goal. She was coming to Charlotte in 5 days. It didn't make me feel safe. She was only two hours away from me, luckily, she didn't know I lived in Wilmington. I didn't miss her, I'm forgetting about her. She's slowly fading and I was convinced that it was for the best. I had amazing friends that we were making me forget about her, they were doing well. They tried to set me up with some people. Boys and girls. All of them were into me, I was the one with the problem. I just thought, each time, that it was too early for me to start dating someone else again. They were all great dates, I couldn't find one single wrong thing about each of them. Austin was by my side all the time. He never brought Mitchie up or the Connect 3 dudes. He did bought their albums though but that didn't bother me. It was his choice.

The class was dismissed and everyone got up. Austin yawned and stretched which made me, once again, give him an annoyed look. He could at least pay attention but I knew that even if I told him that, nothing would change. I out my laptop in its bag and put it over my shoulder before heading out. It was my last class of the day and Austin's too. One thing that kept us close was all those classes we had. We talked joyfully, getting a coffee from across the streets before sitting down at one of those tables.

"Why are so focus?" Austin asked me while he stirred his coffee.

"Unlike you, I'm not that good when it comes to literature, so I need to study." Austin nodded and grabbed his laptop and I heard a man voice talking as I check my messages on my phone. The thing with my best friend right her is that when there's silence, it's never awkward. It's actually pretty comfortable which makes me feel safe. "They'll be here the 6th." I raised my head from my phone, knowing what he was talking about.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked with a shaky voice. He looked up from the video and he was watching and turned the screen to me. I pushed it away. "I don't want to watch it."

"You're sure? It talks about past relationships. Her new song." I shot him a hurt look. He was challenging me, just by his voice, it looked like it.

"I don't want to." I replied more firmly even though I was dying to see it somehow. "I thought you were going to help me get through it."

"And that's what I'm doing. It's a test, my friend." He glared at me again with his lips curled into an evil grin. I looked away, clearly hurt. I know, as much as he wanted to help me, he knew it hurt. "Just check it out, you won't be disappointed." I shook my head, not sure about what I should do.

"I don't know, Aust-" He pressed play and the interview started. I rolled my eyes and made myself watch.

"_Young rockstar Mit_chie _Torres has definitely taken the road of fame. The 19 year old singer has been touring with famous 'Connect 3' for a month now and will be in Charlotte this weekend. This tour is too promote 'Connect 3' newest album, but it doesn't stop Miss Torres to put her own touch it._

_During Mitchie's performance last night when they were in Atlanta, the girl let out a few tears during a song. The song did not appeared on her record. She presented it as a last minute song because she wrote it a few nights ago. We have exclusive footage of the night. Here it is."_

Again, for the second time to me, she appeared with a smile on her face, guitar in her hands. That surprised me again. I could recognized that guitar from anywhere. I gave it to her for her 18th birthday. One of the few presents. It was black and red, I designed the whole thing myself. Her name was written on the fretboard and I made a design that was my name as a signature on the back of her guitar. I did it so she could remove my name at anytime she wanted, but as the video continued, she turned around to grab a bottle of water and saw _my name_ on it. My heart fell again, I couldn't believe she kept it. I could feel the tears coming, but they didn't fall this time.

**VIDEO PERFORMANCE**

"_How are you guys enjoying so far?" The cheers went wild as she laughed. "Okay, I am supposed to let the stage for the boys now, BUT, I got a surprise." Someone set the microphone for her as she grab a guitar pick_ _and slowly strummed it. "A few nights ago, I've written a song with a close friend of mine. It is not on the record, but I wanted to play it for you guys because I love you." She giggled as the crowd continued to scream and clap. "So, the song is called 'World Of Chances' another personal experience, but it's a little bit more from the other person's point of view, a little bit of mine. Hope you like it."_

_The lights went out and a blue, yellow-ish one hit Mitchie as she slowly began to play. The whole stadium grew quiet, but we could hear cameras flashing, taking pictures of this specific moment. She approached the microphone slowly with her eyes closed then her angelic voice was heard._

"_**You've got a face for a smile, you know? A shame you waste when you're breaking me slowly, but I've got a world of chances for you. I've got a world of chances for you, I've got a world of chances. Chances that you're burning through.**__"_

Tears were still burning through my eyes. My heart was clenching as held my breath to not let out a sob. I focused on her performance and the lyrics filled my ears again.

"_**I've got a paper and pen. I go to write a goodbye and that's when I know I've got a world of chances for you, I've got a world of chances for you. I've got a world of chances. Chances you were burning through.**__"_

I watched as the video continued playing. That's when I noticed at the exact same moment, that she was crying on stage. Well, not technically crying, but some tears were falling. The lights made it pretty much evident. I wasn't exactly sure about the lyrics, but I knew they were talking about me again. Not that it was annoying, but it bothered me. First, because that meant that she still felt something. Second, because I didn't want her to think about me this much when I was thinking about her less and less everyday.

"_**Oh, I'm going my own way. My faith has its strength again. Oh, it's been too hard to say. We've fallen over the edge again. We're at an end, we're at an end.**__"_

It was getting harder and harder each minute I watched this. Austin was looking at it too with a worried stare. It didn't seem so surprising to him. He predicted the way I was going to react, I'm sure. I was even sure that was why he made me listen to her performance. Out of all my friends, Austin was the only one that understood how hard it was for me to move on. He always saw that I never really stopped loving her. I love her, maybe a little less, but I just stopped missing her. I stopped wondering if she was okay, if she ever thinks about me or if she ever cared. I love her, I always will. Just not the right way anymore. I've done all the rights to the wrongs which made me feel great and lonely.

"_**Maybe you'll call me someday. Hear the operator said the number's no good and that she had the world of chances for you. She had a world of chances for you. She had a world of chances. Chances you were burning through.**_**" **_Her head was down as the camera made a zoom on her where you could see her face perfectly. She kept her down to hide the noticeable tears. Until she lift it and sang the last line. "__**You've got a face for a smile, you know?**__"_

"You still don't want to go see her?" Austin asked as he stopped the video. He closed his laptop, now glaring at me with a soft look on his face. I stared at him, wiping the tears from my eyes that didn't fall and sent him a smile.

"No, if she wants to talk to me, she'll talk. I'm not the one who has to make the first step in this story."

"Alright. If you change your mind, just call me, I'll be happy to give you a ride." he offered with a grin on his face as he got up taking his bag with him, ready to leave.

"Where you going?"

"It's 7 already. I have to go home. Family is coming over, you know, the one who don't understand a thing about my accent." he chuckled. I laughed, I couldn't believe that I only knew him for only 4 months and I was the one who understood his accent the best. It was a cute one and it was different. "But you can stop by if you want. My mom kept talking about you to them more than she ever talked about me."

"I'll see, have a good time, dork." I said playfully.

"I am not a dork! I'll catch you later, baby doll." Austin sent me one last smile before walking away. He was the only one that could call me any names and I wouldn't get pissed and only because of that, most people in this town thought we were dating. Austin was offended by the idea when to me it only made me want to puke. We never imagined the idea of us dating and that wouldn't come any time soon. I suddenly got bored and looked around. I saw a magazine laying on the table next to mine and pick it up. I rolled my eyes when I saw Mitchie on the cover, and open it and flipped through it when my phone rang. I smiled again, seeing that it was Justin calling me. I missed my family. I wish they were close to me, physically a little bit more.

**

* * *

Mitchie's POV**

"Thank you! South Carolina rocks!"

_November 5th_

The stadium cheered again as I walked off the stage. Nate was waiting for me as I arrived backstage and gave me a hug. He was the only one in the band that was there to watch the whole show. The others were as supportive but they prefered to relax in there dressing rooms before kicking off the stage. Tour has been great, the team was incredible, crowds were amazing and I really thought I was dreaming each time I was in front of them. I was nervous the first night when we were in Los Angeles, but then we continued to tour and I wasn't nervous anymore, I was excited. Every song I performed were my personal kind of power to be on stage. They were all about Alex and I, and I saw some fans posting videos of my performance on the web. I was just hoping she would see them.

"You did great as always." said Nate as he pulled away. He gave me a bottle of water and I smiled, thanking him. "Why didn't you perform the song you sang in Atlanta a few nights ago?" I drank the water before sending him a death stare and walking away towards my dressing room with him following closed behind.

"Nate, don't play dumb with me. You're the first one who noticed I was crying on stage when I sang it." I replied, sitting down on the couch while I tried to take off my heels. He send me a confused look.

"Yeah, and you told me you wanted her to know what you felt! If you want her to know, sing it every night."

"Nate, I don't know. It makes me sick, crying all the time." I took my shoes and put them aside and brought me feet on the couch, glaring at Nate. He was still standing, looking down at me.

"Mitchie, every singer has that specific song where they get really emotional. Doesn't matter if the song is soft or loud." he explained, sitting down on the floor next to the couch. "Even me, if you haven't notice. _A Little Bit Longer_ is mine and I try to make a difference by performing it every night. I cry but who cares? Crying just shows how vulnerable and strong you can be."

I stared at Nate the whole time he was talking. Then I looked away, staring at the wall in front of me. Someone knocked on the door and Shane's head appeared, telling Nate that they were hitting the stage in 10 minutes. Nate looked at me one more time, before getting up. I wished them good luck and my door closed. I took the remote from the table and turn on the TV. It showed the performance of the boys when they were on stage. They added a few new songs to the set list. I got up and quickly changed into more comfortable clothes and sat back down on the couch as the show started. Putting my laptop on my knees, I wondered when I was going to change my background image. It was a picture of me and Alex. Her forehead was on mine as she kissed my nose. I could remember that day as if it was yesterday.

**FLASHBACK (NO'S POV)**

_Both girls were in vacation. It was spring break and they'll be graduating in less than three months. They were laying on the grass. Alex's head was on Mitchie's chest and her arm was securely dropped over her stomach while Mitchie's was around her shoulders. They were giggling, having a good time. They were a happy couple, they had their moments but to them, the relationship became more surprising, even more funny and even more stronger because of them. Alex was telling Mitchie about how school was killing her and how Harper made read and how horrible it was. Mitchie just laughed and kissed her forehead, making Alex turned her head towards her, smiling lightly._

"_What was that for?" Alex asked with an amused tone._

"_You're cute when you always complain about everything." whispered Mitchie as Alex laughed._

"_It's true though, I don't read!" she defended herself. "Harper is just pushy at this time of the year, that's it."_

"_That doesn't make you the right to be always negative." Alex stared at her again with an offended. "But I get it, it's you, I can't change it." Alex smiled and replied a proud 'Thank you.'. Mitchie stared at her with a dreamy look which made Alex looked at her with a little bit of blush._

"_What?"_

"_You should smile more often, you know that?" Alex's smile passed from wide to soft._

"_Why are you telling me this?" Mitchie shrugged and kept on smiling at her girlfriend._

"_I just wanted you to know." Alex grinned and raised her head and pressed her lips to Mitchie's, getting on top of her, straddling her hips. She felt Mitchie smile under the kiss which made her pressed harder. Mitchie sucked her bottom lip and passed her tongue on it, asking for entrance. Alex pulled away and looked at her with a surprise look. _

"_Aren't you the one who didn't to do 'too much' when we were outside?" Mitchie chuckled and pecked Alex's lips. Alex leaned her forehead against and kissed her nose lovingly. "I love you."_

"_I love you too." and Alex kissed her nose once again when they heard a photo being taken which made me them looked at the direction of the sound and noticed Harper with a camera in her hand giggling._

"_Sorry, you guys are too cute together. This moment had to be taken!" she said coming towards them. Alex scoffed and got off Mitchie._

_Mitchie chuckled, "You better sent me a copy of it."_

**MITCHIE'S POV**

I was brought back to reality when I heard the Connect 3's new addition to their set list. I've heard it before. It was _Please Be Mine._ The first song they ever written together and it was one of their best. I picked up my guitar and began to strum slowly when my mom burst into my dressing room.

"Mom, you're alright?" I asked worried. She always knocked on my door, either at home or in my dressing room. She knew that it got me pissed when she didn't. The only one who could do it was Alex. I really did miss her…

"I just talked to Theresa." I looked at her, nodding. "We'll be in North Carolina tomorrow, then we'll have a whole week break. You know Alex is in North Carolina right?" I shook my head negatively and went back to the song I was trying to write. I sighed as my mom closed the door behind her.

"I don't want to talk about her."

"She now lives in Wilmington and we are going to pass by the city. How about we stop and I say hi?" asked my mom with a joyful tone.

"No, mom, I don't think that's a good idea." I replied looking at her as she asked why. I scoffed. "You're kidding me right? I doubt she still want to talk to me!"

"Well, that's your mistake, sweetheart. When are you going to be brave and mature enough to go and fix it? You cannot hide from her forever. I don't care how many times you're going to tell me this, but all of us, that means Nate and I," I rolled my eyes, looking away from her. "We both know that you are still in love her, you miss her and you will fix this mistake." And with that, she stormed out.

I've been hurt. In any sense of the term, I have been and I am hurt. I hurt myself because of stupid questions my head kept asking. It's weird since I'm the one who left and the one who has the bad label. I deserved them though, Alex did nothing wrong. She tried to call me a few times, I'm the one who never picked up. She sent me a few mails, I never wrote back. She tried to contact me for a whole month, then I guessed she gave up. The whole recording for my album was a though thing. I've written one song with the boys, others with a few writers I met and some by myself. I tried to keep the same subject and tried to alternate. There were still about me and Alex. I received some fan mails that talked about my songs, saying how much they could relate and that made me feel great because I knew that I wasn't the only one who lived through these kind of situations, then it made me feel bad because some felt like Alex. Destroyed and broken or so I thought. I still love her like my mom said. Her and Nate were the only people who were smart enough to notice. Everyday, the urge for me to talk to her was eating me. I missed her so much, I had this box full of things that belonged to her. I kept almost everything. From letters to necklaces. I even brought only one acoustic guitar with me and it was the one she designed for me. All pictures we have taken together were safely saved in my Mac, all her mails were saved too. I was probably the most selfish person ever at the moment. I left my girlfriend behind just to live my dream. I wondered if I actually told Alex about my contract what would have happen. I didn't know, but I knew that probably all the silence between us would have been different. Well, now everything was different, but could I do about it? I could always talk to her when we'll stop by Wilmington. The city was small, but I don't think I'll find her anyways. It was all lost cause from the beginning.

* * *

**Here's the second chapter. At the moment, I'm having a HUGE block for Another First Chance. I'm just forgetting my ideas :| So, I'm writing this one, but Another First Chance is still my priority :] **

**Thank you for the reviews and alerts again. I feel like this story is way different from me, but I love it because I feel more comfortable writing it. The fact that you guys like it too is amazing! Thank you again :] I'm not going to answers all my reviews yet, first because right now I don't really have time, we're about to reach our destination and then we'll be going somewhere, whatever. Road trip for those who didn't know x] **

**I'll try to reply to all of you in the next chapter :] Keep reviewing and subscribing, that's what keeps me going ;]**

**Hope you have a nice summer or if it's over, have a great school year and I'm sorry because of it x]**


	3. Words Don't Seem To Come On The Page

**MITCHIE'S POV**

_November 7th_

Right after Connect 3's show was over, the team began to gathered all the equipment into trucks. Next direction was Wilmington. The concert was great as usual, it looked like this crowd was bigger than any others. I sang _'World Of Chances_' like Nate asked and I did cried, but I didn't really care anymore. I was in my bus with Nate. It's been 3 hours since we were on the road and we didn't know when we were going to arrive. He was spending more time in my bus that in his own. I was close to him more than anyone. Actually, I was close to everyone. Shane was the goofy one. He used to be a jackass than slowly went back to his real personality. I could always count on him to make me laugh. Jason was the… special one. Kind of dumb when you think about it once. Kind of smart and a gentleman when you think about it twice. They were like brothers to me. Nate was jamming rapidly on his guitar with his computer in front of him. He wanted a different sound and he seemed to get there while I was making myself a snack. I was nervous about arriving to Wilmington. When my mom told me that Alex was living there and that we were going to stop by the city for calm and relaxing vacation. That's what Jason and Shane wanted, I think my mom brainwashed them or something. Nate didn't mind and my mom was more than happy. It was for a whole week, maybe two. Whose idea was it to have a two weeks break on tour? I heard Nate strumming lightly as lyrics were coming out of his mouth. I turned around to see him more concentrate than ever.

"_Maybe I could have loved you. Maybe I could have shown that I still do care about you more than you could know. Don't say it's too late to try to make it right._" He sang softly which I found kind of ironic, guessing the subject of the song. I made my way and sat next to him on the couch.

"It's great start, Nate." I commented as he continued to strum lightly and focusing.

"You know what it talks about, huh?" he asked, typing down the lyrics. I nodded with a little bit of shame and guilt.

"You mind if I join you on this one?" I asked quietly. Nate raised his head and sent me a reassuring smile before shaking his head in a positive way. I took his laptop, placing it on my knees.

"I already have the first verse, but I'm not sure about it. What I just sang was going to be the chorus."

"It's already perfect the way it is. Continue to play, I think I have an idea."

Hours passed and Nate and I were still in the bus. It stopped by some gaz stations and everyone got out to get some fresh air, except us. We were too focus on the song. My mom came by a few times, asking if we needed anything but no was always the answer. The song was growing into something really good and something I could relate to. Nate told me that he was going to record some songs he written on the road when they'll arrive in Wilmington. They were going to perform in an underage club. I didn't know that existed but it was going to be good to relax a little. Having fun and not being stuck on the road. The song was over when we reached our destination. It was still early, around 8 o'clock. The door opened and my mom told us to put a coat on and come outside. Nate directly went outside since he didn't bring his while I got my time to get ready. I looked outside the window and saw how peaceful it was. Some people were walking, talking and it looked like there was never drama in there. I fixed my hair before grabbing a jacket and going outside. Connect 3's manager was talking to the crew and I arrived next to Shane. He explained about how small the city was and that we had to behave because we were staying for two weeks. I asked why we were staying this long and he replied by saying that paparazzi were no where to be seen here and we could relax a little while we were here. I bit my bottom lip, nodding as he was talking. My mom and Nate were behind me. Nate stood close to me as my mom put her hand on my shoulder. I really didn't know if it was a good thing anymore to spend our 'vacation' here, but I couldn't object. As he finished talking, we went to get our stuffs from the bus before heading inside our hotel rooms. I had my own room as usual. I settled my things near my bed when Nate came in my room, asking me if I wanted to walk around the city to get some fresh air. I immediately accepted before going outside with him.

We were walking and the sun was slowly setting. It was so calm, I couldn't believe how quiet it was. Nate was silently breathing. He was wearing a leather jacket with a brown scarf. He had his hands in his pockets and I believe he was thinking about something. I stared at him for a long time before he noticed and turned his head to me.

"What's going on Nate?" I asked worried. He shrugged and let out a deep sigh.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about the song we wrote earlier." My mouth made an 'O' shape before nodding. "I mean, I was more wondering if you should sing it or if I should I sing it. It's about your situation but still." He slowly turned to go inside a café and I followed him.

"You can sing it if you want, I don't mind. One song that makes me cry is enough for me." He chuckled and walked to the counter where a boy was ready to take our order. He was tall and had brown hair and hazel eyes. He smiled at us as we arrived.

"Hi, what can I get you?" he asked with an heavy accent. Before I could hold it, I let out a small laughed. Both boys looked at me with a questioning look. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's just… your accent is interesting." I answered, giggling. He laughed with me as Nate sat down in one of the stools and ordered two coffees. The boy went to the coffee maker and waited.

"Don't laugh, it's just that my mom is from Australia and my dad is from England. I got the two accents mixed together, so now it sounds like I'm trying to fake an English one." He explained with a smile. Nate grinned and I sat down next to him. I didn't ask his name, but he was cute. His accent made him cute even though it was kind of hard to understand, but I guessed people got used to it. He came back with two cups and placed them in front of us. "I'm Austin, you guys are new here?" he said extending his hand. Nate shook it and drank his cup.

"No, we're just passing by. We're actually staying for two weeks, we were in Charlotte last night." Nate replied as I nodded. Austin shot us a surprise look then a worried one. I guessed he recognized us but Nate didn't seem to notice. Actually, he was busy reading the newspapers. _Nerd._ I stared at Austin and waved my hand in front of his face.

"Hey, Australian half English boy," I said, trying to get his attention. He jumped and looked at me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah!" Austin grinned before asking. "Are you Mitchie Torres and he's Nate from C3?" I nodded slowly as someone entered the café. I didn't bother to turn around, thinking it was another customer like any other. "Holy crap." he said quietly, looking behind me. I turned around and saw someone walking towards the counter, I didn't recognize her at first. Her head was down, busy with her phone.

"Okay, Austin, I've got what you asked. Some sugar until we receive the nex-"

**ALEX'S POV**

Austin made me buy some sugar. He sent a poor girl, - which is me,- into the late night to get some sugar because we were going to ran out of it soon. I finished my shift at 7:30 and it was now 8:25. Since it only the two us that we were running the café tonight, he couldn't leave the café empty with no employee. So, he barely begged me to go buy some sugar. I was tired, but I went anyway. I arrived at the café when I got a text from my mom. I answered back as I entered. My head was down, and held the back in the air.

"Okay, Austin, I've got what you asked. Some sugar until we receive the nex-"

I heard him said 'Holy crap.' which made me to have a weird look before looking up. I stand there shocked as I saw Mitchie staring back at me. She was really in front of me. She was different and my stomach was full of butterflies. Her make-up was light, her hair was in a pony tail and she was wearing some pair of skinny jeans and a pair of Converse. Like she used to dress in her old days. I couldn't find a single word to say. Her friend, Nate or whoever, was sitting on a stool, reading the newspapers. He raised his head and had a confused face when he saw Mitchie and Austin, and he turned his head to my direction. He observed the exchange and broke the moment.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" he asked, putting the papers away. He gently got up and made his way towards me. I slowly tore my gaze away from Mitchie and looked at him who was smiling. He extended his hand and shook it nervously. "Hi, I'm Nate from Connect 3. Sorry about Mitchie right there, she's a little weird since she started touring. Bubbly head and always shocked." he chuckled and I sent him my best smile. I was still shocked about the past moment right now. "You are?" I looked at Austin who was behind the counter. He clearly didn't know what to do, he stood there even, feeling helpless. I, then, looked at Mitchie. She was staring at me with a hurt expression. She wanted to talk to me, it was a clear thing on her face, but me, I didn't want to. I didn't know what to say, it was too much for me. Nate tapped my shoulder which made me look up. "Are you okay?" he asked worried.

I slowly nodded and gave him the plastic bag, "Can you give this to Austin? I've gotta go." I said before walking out of the café rapidly. Once again, tears were falling down my cheeks again. I didn't know why I was crying though. They just begin to fall when I walked out. I didn't know what to feel. Why is it that when I was about to forget her for good, she had to come back? Life could be like a movie sometimes, it made me sick. I wasn't living too far away from the café. I was leaving 15 minutes from there. 5 if I ran. I opened the door and went inside, not caring about closing the door. I went into my bedroom and changed into a white v-neck shirt and some sweatpants. When I went back into my living room, I saw Austin standing at my front door. He made his way to me and took me in his arms smoothly. I smiled and hug him back, then I noticed Mitchie standing there as well. I pulled away, telling Austin I needed to talk to her. He smiled with understanding and left. Mitchie walked inside and closed the door behind her. I sat down on the couch and she stood there. I cleared my throat before breaking the silence.

"So, you're here." I said, trying to make conversation. She shot me a nervous look before sitting down in the armchair.

"Yes I am." she chuckled weakly. "Are we going to talk or am I just going to sit here?" I looked at her before getting up and sat on the coffee table that was facing Mitchie.

"To me, it's more, I talk and you listen." she nodded and I took a deep breath, running my hand through my hair. "First, I listen to a few of your songs because Austin forced me to. He's my best friend and I think he just wants to help me. To him, it's clear that you were still in love." I said sounding sad and hurt. My voice sounded broken each time I was talking now. "I wanted to know, if you were." I asked, hoping she wasn't anymore. It would make the job so much easier, but Mitchie shook her head and she whispered;

"I'm not going to stop loving you this easily, Alex, I still am." I stared at her, feeling my stomach becoming tighter and my heart was beating fast. "Are you?" she asked me, hopeful.

"I… You know I always will, Mitchie." I said quietly. "But, these past few months were… decisive for me. I tried to call you and you never picked up a-"

"You know how busy I was, don't put the blame on me!" Mitchie cut me defending herself.

"Well, now you know how I feel huh? I thought it was all my fault when you left. Now, you think it's your fault right?" I asked firmly. Mitchie let out a groan and looked away. "Listen, I know how hard it was for you to deal with all the rumors when we were in high school and your father leaving you and your mom." Mitchie looked back at me sadly. "But, I was ready to help you through this, but when you left, I felt… like I was useless." I explained with a hurt but confident tone. "I kept you close to me because I felt like I was protecting you." Mitchie nodded in confusion. She didn't know what I was trying to say, I could see it. "And now, you're back and I'm starting to ask myself why did I do all those things? I fought so hard to keep you with me, I tried to contact you, and I feel like it was for the two of us, it could have save the two of us. But it would only have made one happy and that person wasn't going to be me."

Mitchie looked at me annoyed. I didn't know what got her, "I'm sorry I left without saying a thing, okay? I didn't want to, I just didn't know how to handle all the goodbyes." I shook my head. Suddenly, all the goodbye question wasn't so important anymore. I just wanted her to understand how selfish she was being. I fought for her. _Everyday_ when I still had the chance and she couldn't even thank me. I was the first person to support her through her music when she first started singing and nothing. I was getting tired of this. I didn't want that anymore.

**NO'S POV**

"But it's not about the fact that you left anymore, Mitch'." Alex said, getting closer to her. "It was for a moment, but now it's about you and me. Mostly me. You know I do love you and I know you love me too, and that feels good to hear it after so long, trust me." she chuckled as tears were coming up again. Mitchie smiled at her, wordless. "But I can't stand this. We used to be with each other everyday, call each other everyday then we just threw it away because we didn't try to stay in contact. I tried but you didn't, I used to cry and felt like I was the wrong person for you when it happened." Her voice cracked. The first tears were coming out of her eyes and Alex wiped them away as Mitchie just watched and listened to her. "And I missed you. All summer long, I missed you. Then school started, _my college days _began and I missed you again and then, I saw you for the first time in October when you were on TV, that's when I asked myself, why do I cry everyday? I should get over you." Alex said weakly as Mitchie's face was slowly turning into a sad and hurt expression. "Because it never seemed like you missed me, and it slowly passed then I guess that's when I stopped missing you." revealed Alex in a whisper. Mitchie looked down, clearly hurt by her words. For the first time, Mitchie spoke up after all Alex's speech.

"For a songwriter like me, I should say something, but now, words don't seem to come easily on the page." said Mitchie with a weak and sad smile. "But when someone tells you they stopped missing you, you're pretty damned." Alex nodded and continued talking.

"It's not right. You're on stage, singing songs about us with a huge smile on your face and… It's just not right, it's not supposed to be like this." Mitchie was about to say something. "I'm sorry too, but I can't be with you, I will not be able to do this right now." finally said Alex, letting all her tears run down her cheeks. She put her head inside her palms and Mitchie got up and sat next to her on the coffee table. Alex slowly turned her head to Mitchie who smiled at her gently. Mitchie slowly leaned in and gave her a long and sweet kiss and pulled away. Alex smiled at her. She didn't know what to say, so she just stared at her. Alex didn't want to fall for her again, even though she already did. She didn't want to fall harder.

"I know I'm not the greatest person ever, Alex." began to explain Mitchie. "But even if you don't miss me, over all, you still love me, that's what counts." Alex nodded and Mitchie got up, heading towards the front door.

"Will you ever fight for me?" asked Alex out of the blue which caused Mitchie to turn around.

"Only if you want me to and right now, I don't know." She sent one last look to Alex before heading out. She went straight to her bus and saw Nate waiting next to it. He was about to ask how all the discussion went, but she cut him off. "Do you think we can go to the studio right now?"

"Why?" he asked.

"I just need to be busy, so I can stop thinking about her."

* * *

It was 3AM. Alex was laying in her bed awake, trying to fight with herself so she could finally sleep. She didn't have class tomorrow and her friend Amy called so she could help her to set up the stage for Connect 3's performance. She would also have to help with… the rest which means everything. Mitchie would not leave her mind. It's like their conversation earlier was printed there or maybe it was like a tattoo. It was horrible, Alex never planned to tell Mitchie about this, but she was there so it had to come out. Not that she regretted it, she felt slightly happy that she did. She felt happy then terrible, then depressed. Her image was also printed in her mind. She thought Mitchie was different on TV but it was totally another thing when she actually saw her. When Mitchie told her that she loved her was a weird but nice feeling. When Mitchie kissed her, it was an undeniable one. It was tender even if Alex didn't respond to it, she still felt something, maybe it was love or maybe it was not. It hurt to think that Mitchie now knew that Alex was moving on for good.

'_It was not good._' Alex thought as she sat up on her bed. She moved her hair from her face and got out of bed, into the kitchen. She licked her dry lips and made herself a sandwich. She really wished Mitchie would go back already, she wanted her to leave, but she knew Mitchie wasn't going to give up on her so easily. Alex sighed and went to her radio. She took Austin's Mix. He made this disc which was filled with C3 songs. She put it in there and pressed play then sat at my small kitchen table eating as the moonlight was shinning through the window. Alex's main reasons for choosing the apartment was the view. From there, you could see the beach and the water. The waves moved gently together when the song began to play. A soft guitar was heard and for the first time, she was listening to a Connect 3 song which impressed her.

"_Hello beautiful, how is it goin'? I hear its beautiful in California. I've been missing you, it's true."_

* * *

"When was the last time you played this song?" asked Mitchie to Nate. They were in a small recording studio together. It was 3:30AM but they weren't tired. They were recording the song they written together and they agreed that Nate was going to sing the song. They just finished the music and Nate was strumming to _When You Look Me In The Eyes _on his guitar. He shrugged.

"I don't really know, it's not on the set list this year, kind of miss it." He put his guitar aside and took the sheet with the lyrics and entered the recording booth. Mitchie prepared the settings before Nate told her he was ready and she started the song. The music was playing and Mitchie leaned back into her chair, the lyrics between her hands as well.

"_They say you'll know when you really find the one but it's hard to tell with the damage that's been done. But I'd like to say that it's your fault, but I'd know better 'cause I'm a fool to think you'd wait around forever." _

Nate's angelic voice filled the room as Mitchie looked down at the lyrics. She would have to ask Nate if they could perform it tomorrow.

"_Maybe I could have loved you. Maybe I could have shown that I still do care about you more than you could know. Don't say it's too late to try to make it right."_

Mitchie stared at the paper with a blank expression. She wanted Alex back and she didn't know how she was going to fix everything. How hard was it when someone you truly and deeply loved didn't have a love as strong as yours?

"_I didn't know how good you were for me. Now it's clear, I'm seeing all that we could be and I know that it's my fault but I'm gonna treat you better 'cause if I had one wish, you'd be with me forever."_

Nate made a sign to Mitchie, telling her to fast forward the song so he didn't have to sing the chorus again. She did and there was a pause before he started singing again. This part of the song and the next bridge were Mitchie's parts. She was the one who wrote them and worked on them and they spoke the truth. If only people could truly see the truth behind her songs.

"_Is there something I can say? Show me how to break it down. So before you walk away, take the time to turn around. Listen to me now. Maybe I could have loved you. Maybe I could have shown that I still do care about you more than you could know. Don't say it's too late to try to make it right."_

Nate gave his final touch to the song before it ended. She let out a sigh, before saving the recording into an USB key. When it was saved, she took her jacket and went outside, walking towards the bus with Nate behind her. The night was cold, the wind was blowing and the moon was shinning. Even there with all this peacefulness, Mitchie was having a hard time forgetting about her.

* * *

**Here it goes :D I can't believe all the compliments I'm getting because of this story! Thank you! That's what keeps me going :] I'm giving you a quick update, I finished the chapter last night and right now, I'm dead tired. I wanted to post it now because tonight are the TCAs and my friends and sister don't want to miss is and apparently they are going to hide my laptop because I'm spending too much time on it.**

**I am still writing the next chapter, well, I started and it's... I can't tell you, but I keep the options open ;] It will be less heartbreaking than this one though, I can tell you that. **

**THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO KEEP SAYING THIS ONE OF THEIR FAVE STORY! :D THAT'S AWESOME! AND FOR THE READERS WHO KEEP READING MY STORIES SO THAT MEANS MY TWO STORIES SINCE THE BEGINNING. ALL OF YOU ARE AMAZING. EACH SINGLE ONE OF YOU :D**

**Keep reviewing and subscribing if you want more! Hope you enjoy!**


	4. Best Wrongs Of Both Sides

**NATE'S POV**

We, - Shane, Jason and I,- were at the _T&B_ club around 6 in for sound check. There was a huge soirée and we were the ones performing tonight. All starting in one hour. It was just a small show but I was thrilled to go on stage anyway. Plus, it was for charity, it was even more better and it was an even better reason for us to be here. Mitchie wasn't here, her mom dragged her in the morning to go shopping. How do I know? She texted me, begging for me to come and get her. I didn't do anything, it just made me crack up. It was pure mother-daughter time, she needed that I guess. Jason was now playing _Please Be Mine_ and Shane started singing. To be different tonight, Shane proposed to add drums on the song. It was his first great idea since we were on tour, surprisingly. People were getting the food ready, checking if they had everything for the cocktails and some were helping us with the set. If Mitchie would have been here, she would have die since Alex was helping with the drinks behind the bar, she noticed me and noticed her. I didn't feel anything awkward between us, I was curious about her. She was so quiet.

"_But I'll be there forever, you will see that it's better. All our hopes and our dreams will come true. I will not disappoint you, I will be right here for you 'til the end. The end of time. Please be mine."_

I was so into the song that I didn't notice Alex was looking at us. She was holding three bottle of water in her hands and handed one to me. I sat on the edge of the stage, right in front of her and took the bottle. She placed the rest beside me and smiled shyly.

"Why isn't the song on your record?" She asked with her arms crossed over her chest. I shrugged, playing with my microphone.

"It was. On our very first but this one didn't make a huge hit. It's still one of our best though." I replied, drinking my bottle, she nodded not sure what to say. "You.. You bought our records?" she raised her head with a questioning stare. "I mean, you know this song isn't in any of our new albums, so I figured-"

"No, it's my best friend, Austin, the guy you met yesterday. He's a fan and he bought your albums. He's not ashamed to say he's one. " I smiled. Not a lot of guys like to admit they were fans of ours, he's one of the few. "Umm… so, how's the tour with Mitchie?" she asked, trying the hide the fact that she was nervous. It didn't turn out well.

"It's awesome, Mitchie can't stop writing. She writes about the same thing over and over again, but it's almost interesting." She stared at me, confused. "She's always stuck on your love situation when it comes to song writing. The whole album is based on you two. She's still not moving on, even if you do." I explained, looking at her the whole time. She had her head kept down and she didn't know what to say. Shane arrived and sat beside me.

"I think we should play the song you did with Mitchie last night. It could follow _Please Be Mine_ and it would bring a good vibe. I'm sure Mitchie would be happy that Alex can hear it, if she comes tonight." he proposed, not recognizing Alex. He never saw her, but Mitchie told Shane and Jason yesterday about the situation when we were back in our hotel rooms. It was tough but she went through it. I shot a look at Alex who was staring into space, she didn't an expression on her face. She was dull. I suddenly wanted to kill Shane for bringing the song up. It wasn't a great moment to talk about it.

"It's not the right moment, Shane." I said as I watched Alex walk away. I turned my head to him. "You could have keep it to yourself for a second." I said as I got up, frustrated. Shane followed me as I got my acoustic guitar, he was about to ask me about the song, but I cut him off. "Yes, we will play it and you will sing all the verses and I'll sing each one of the chorus, okay?" He nodded and went to get his microphone. Jason was talking to Alex, trying to bring her near the stage and telling her about Mitchie and the song. I guess he heard about our conversation because she was walking back to a table that was just beside it. She sat down in one of the chairs as Jason stood next to her, signalling us that we could begin. We didn't really understand why we wanted to help Mitchie getting Alex back and she never asked us for help but I think it was needed. Mitchie loved her and Alex did too. They are having a couple of hard moments right now, that's it. I mean, even if we never saw them as a couple, people would be blind if they didn't see how strong they were back in the past. She was our best friend and I don't think any of us wanted to see her miserable during this tour. It was hard enough to deal with everything. It would be even harder to manage Mitchie if she went back on the road, leaving Alex behind once again. I began to play the first chords of the song and I tried to stare at Alex the whole time without being creepy. Shane began to sing the first lyrics of the song and I saw Alex suddenly becoming stiff. It was easy to notice. My part of the song came, that's when she started to pay attention to the lyrics.

**ALEX'S POV**

When I thought that Connect 3's songs couldn't get any better, this one surprised me. It surprised me even more to hear from Jason that Mitchie was a co-writer of it. I saw some videos of their concerts because of Austin, they sounded great live and their songs were fun and entertaining, but they could be honest like this one. It was a great song from what I was hearing and from what I could understand. The song was over and both of the boys began to talk to each other. '_She wants to make it right.'_ I thought with a small smile. I didn't know what to think or what to feel. After I told her that I didn't miss her anymore, it didn't feel right. I used to think it was but now, it was stuck inside my head. The idea of me not missing her anymore was stuck there and it was even worse than thinking of her. This was becoming ridiculous.

"Why are you two lying to yourselves?" Jason asked. He clearly didn't understand how we could lie like this. Not only to us but to everyone. I really didn't want to deal with those kind of questions after yesterday's event.

"We're not lying, we're forgetting about each other." I replied tiredly. _Lies._

"I'm not as dumb as everyone thinks I am." He said seriously, now staring at me. "I'm probably smart enough to see this. Mitchie has been lying to herself for a long time and now that she told us about it, well, to me and Shane, it's not so hard to see everything. This song proves it." I sealed my lips, forcing myself to not say a word. "She'll come tonight. Hopefully, you guys will have the guts to talk to each other."

"We already did last night."

"Well, maybe Mitchie will prove more to you this time." he replied before joining his band on the stage. I let out a sigh and pulled out the hair band that was holding my hair up. I closed my eyes for a moment, before I heard my name being called. I turned my head from where the sound was coming from and saw a familiar face entering the club. It was a boy from what I could see. He was wearing a hoodie and a pair of jeans and had black sunglasses. He was walking towards me with a huge smile on his face. I frowned as he came near me.

"What's that face? Aren't you glad to see your big brother?" My mouth dropped and a wide smile was now plastered on my face. I ran towards him and jumped into his arms. It felt good to have my brother back with me.

"Oh my gosh, Justin, I'm so glad you're here! So many stuffs happened! Mitchie's back and that Connect 3 band trying to tell me that Mitchie's is lying to herself, blah blah! Whatever, I'm happy that you're back!" I said as he set me down on the ground, grinning.

"I've heard, Connie called mom then mom told me. So, I took the first plane to North Carolina and here I am." I smiled at him and took his hand, bringing him to the bar. "There are so many teenagers out there, it's insane! When will you let them coming in?"

"Soon, since we're all set." I answered. "Mitchie's coming tonight." He nodded as I gave him a glass of water.

"Will you talk to her?" I shook my head negatively as I saw the first people coming in.

"We won't work this out tonight." I said, sure about myself.

**

* * *

MITCHIE'S POV**

I was in my hotel room, getting ready for tonight. My mom talked to me through this today and I was determined to work things out with Alex. I had my hair straightened, wearing a white shirt and skinny jeans and high heels. I didn't want to be all dressed up tonight, I didn't feel like it. I wanted to go casual and neat mostly because I wanted Alex to know that I didn't change as much as she thought through all the fame. It was hard enough to think that she wanted to see the real me and it hurt to think that the real me was hidden somewhere that made my heart drop. This 'soirée' was going to be interesting for everyone. My mom knocked on my bathroom door, telling me that the cab was there. I took my bag before walking out of the room. The car ride wasn't long, we got there in less than 30 minutes but I had time to think. I didn't know what I was going to say to Alex. I was going to go easy, that's for sure. I'm just afraid that the words weren't going to come up right. Jason gave me a phone call earlier, saying that Alex was there and apparently her older brother was too and that they were going to perform _Make It Right._ Two things were wrong. First; Justin was there. Older brother being protective to their little sister was hard. Second; _Make It Right_ was going to be sing. I wanted that, but _Justin_ was there. This night was going to be crap.

A long line was waiting in front of the _T&B_, but security guards escort my mom and I to the door. When we arrived inside, we saw people a little bit everywhere. Some were still getting stuffs ready, some were talking, sitting a little bit everywhere and others were testing the sound. The dance floor was full of sweaty teenagers. This was a an underage club right? Those kids didn't look like _'underage'. _Some people began to whisper around me when entered. Probably fans. I walked to the bar and ordered a diet coke. Fans recognized me and asked me for pictures and autographs. I was still amazed about how they could see me from everywhere. I drank my glass, still thinking about tonight when a voice caught me.

"Nice shoes." said the voice. I could recognize the voice from anywhere. I rolled my eyes but smiled as Justin took a seat next to me. He didn't change that much except that he looked more buff. He smiled at me. "It's nice to see you too, Mitchie." I grinned at him and gave him a small hug.

"Hey, what you're doing here?" I asked as he played with a napkin.

"You just never pay attention, huh?" I frowned as a confused expression came to my face. Did he just ignored my question? I asked what he meant as he turned his head to me. He sighed and stood straight. "At your 17th birthday; Alex asked that even if the biggest circumstances came between both of you if you would fight and still be there for her. She fought, where were you?" I'm starting to be annoyed now. It was the same question over and over again. I couldn't have a single conversation with someone from the past or from my band without them bringing Alex up. I did the fault, I got it. No need to rub it in my face. I regret it, that's what they want to hear huh? Well, I can't say this because things will get worse. I can't say that it's too late because it's what will make them even more pissed than they already are. This was so pathetic.

"Let me ask you a question Justin. Do you believe in your dreams?"

"Of course I do. All dreams, any kind of dreams." he said with an obvious tone in his voice. "Sometimes, they are messages. Like if you do this, that will happen, it's all inside the head."

"That's what I've done." I replied right away. "As you said, dreams are messages. I went away, now Alex and I are not what we used to be." He chuckled as if my answer was fake. He used to piss me off when we were in New York and he still does. Piece of crap.

"You're saying this like you didn't want her back, that's pretty stupid." I scoffed. He was really annoying. "Each choices you will make will bring you a step closer to her. Only if you do the right one of course. Otherwise, you hurt her and you will never see Alex again."

"I'm not scared of you Justin." I defended myself. I got up, walking away. He was playing the protective brother and I hated that. His hand grabbed my arm which made me turn around. "Let me go." I ordered firmly.

"Listen, I love my sister and the fact that you hurt her before is not going to change my opinion on you. You hurt her again and I promise you, you're going to have a hard time talking to her." He warned me with anger in his voice. "Don't act like you were not going to fight back to have her. I know you will."

"Well, maybe that's what will make her happy." I went backstage to see the boys. I needed to talk to Nate so much at the moment. I was going to fight for her. It's not because Justin said that he would literally protect his sister that I couldn't do a thing. It wasn't his choice, it was hers and mine. If she wants to come back to me, she will. No need Justin's approbation. I arrived to Nate's dressing room and opened the door furiously. Nate raised his head immediately from his cellphone when I closed the door with force. His eyes were wide open as I sat down on the couch. I was pissed, Justin didn't have any right to decide if I was good enough for Alex. He wasn't me or Alex, how could he know?

"Are you okay?" He put his phone on the small table.

"Alex's brother! A freaking asshole! He's as annoying as he was in New York, it's unbelievable! He has no right in deciding if Alex wants me back or not, he's a jerk, a dirt back, a dude with no balls! He's insanely stupid!" I screamed to Nate's face. He jumped at every word I said with a surprised look. I could take my anger on anyone right now. Nate just happened to be there, it was nothing personal. I just hope he took it well.

"Alright. Calm down and let's get out of here." He got up from his seat and went to the door, opening it. I didn't move, I stood at my spot. I heard Nate let out a raspy groan. "Come on, I've gotta get on stage right now." I nodded, still frustrated. "We'll talk later." He got pulled out of the dressing room by Jason. I let out a deep breath before walking out of the dressing room and closed the door behind me. Some many people were working behind, it was crazy. Running everywhere to get the sound correct, checking if the guitars were perfectly together, whatever, too many things were going around. I arrived by the stage and saw Alex with a headset, telling Nate and Shane some instructions before their performance. Jason was tuning his guitar and grinned at me. I kindly smiled back before I saw the band run towards the stage and we could easily hear the crowd cheering loudly. I was looking at Alex from a distance. She was listening to someone who was talking through her headset and laughed which made my heart skipped a beat. She looked so happy that I didn't want to talk her because I was too scared it would ruin her mood. That's until she saw me staring at her. She sent me a small wave and a shy smile. I didn't know what to do at this exact moment, so I just walked towards her. My excuse would be that I wanted to watch the boys perform which was half true. I wanted to see them and wanted to be close to her. She didn't look mad at me. It was worth giving it a shot. I was smiling the whole way until I stood next to Alex. None of us said a word. I didn't know what to say but she did.

"You know that's a charity concert?" she asked nervously, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, breast cancer?" She nodded, looking at me briefly. "That's awesome."

"We're a small city but we try to give back as much as we can. Well, I try." I smiled at her. Alex Russo giving back. That's a first. I guess my departure really did change her. She looked at me. "I'm not blaming them, ya know? Jason and the rest. Justin thinks it's their fault if you left, it's not." I looked down for a second before giving a quick look at the boys as they were performing their song _Hollywood_. I stared at her again and shrugged.

"Justin's bugging huh?" Alex giggled.

"You have no idea. He's trying to be all protective since… since you left." she said with shame. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I was telling the truth but I should have been… I should have let you talk." She sounded guilty which made me look at her with a soft glare.

"It's fine. I'm the fault in the story anyway. You don't need to feel guilty." She still looked like she regretted everything she said the other night. She looked so innocent, it was killing me. "Stop this." I said, grinning as I looked away. Alex sent me back a look of confusion.

"Stop what?" I pointed her face, she still didn't get it.

"Your innocent face, it's not fair." She smiled.

"Why, you're going to fall for it?" she asked playfully which made me scoffed.

"You're evil, you know that?"

"Well, you loved me for it right?" she asked shyly. Her question caught me off guard and I nodded. She grinned before patting my shoulder. "Looks like some things won't ever change."

**

* * *

ALEX'S POV**

The night was going perfectly fine. The mood calmed down and slow, acoustic, ballad songs were played by Connect 3. They didn't want to walk out the stage, so they did some new songs. I was sitting in one of the big couches with some of my friends but I couldn't help and sent a few looks at Mitchie who was talking with some people she met tonight. The new song they played was the one at sound check earlier. The title was _Make It Right_ and I listened to the lyrics more carefully because Jason told me that Mitchie wrote the song about our 'relationship'. _'If I had one wish, you'd be with me forever.'_ This line made me smile, she was literally fighting for me and it felt really good but insecurity always came in my head first. I got up and took the broom, collecting all the stuffs that was on the floor. I was looking at them singing that I didn't even notice my friends leaving and Austin sitting on the couch, completely exhausted. From the corner of my eyes, I could see he had a huge smile on his face and had dreamy in his face. My curiosity took over my head and I looked at him.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked. He looked wasted but that was kind of impossible since we decided to not serve any alcohol.

"I had the greatest night ever. They were some hot girls here." He replied proudly. I looked away with a disgusted look on my face. That was only the Austin when he was partying, I couldn't wait until he finally finds himself a true girlfriend. I saw Mitchie coming to me and Austin was still looking as proud as ever which made me roll my eyes. He sent me a smile before going to the bar, picking up the glasses on his way. The club wasn't as full as earlier and it was now easier to clean it up. I was sweeping the floor as I heard Mitchie.

"Hey." she greeted uncertainly. I looked up and grinned at her.

"Hi, thank you for coming tonight." She sent me a confused look. "It meant a lot to certain people here." Eventually, I was talking about me but she didn't need to know that. Not after what I told her last night. "You're here to help me?" She shook her head and sat down, bringing her feet on the couch.

"I just wanted to talk about, you know, the whole you not missing me anymore and Jason told me that you knew about the song." I nodded, putting the broom aside and took a seat next to her. "I deserved what you said yesterday but I think the song proves a lot more than it should."

"You did great with that song, Mitchie." I said with honesty. "I think you're very talented to come up with such a beautiful song, it means a lot to me since I know it's from your heart."

"We've been caught up a lot tonight. You know, with you managing the show and the soirée and me just meeting fans and hanging around." she chuckled as I looked at her telling her to continue. "We've been so busy and yesterday was so unexpected that I couldn't really ask you about how you were doing lately." She gave me concerned face.

"Fine, I like it here but I can't find anyone… that can really understand what I'm thinking or feeling." I stared back at her with a significant look. "I think I'm scared to open my heart to someone else again."

"You don't have to." Mitchie whispered with a noticeable hurt tone. "I'm fighting for you right now, Alex." My face changed. I was shocked to how she was now confident compared to last night. I knew she was but it was a different thing when I heard it.

"You'll get lonely and sure there will be some prize to pay but I had this mother-daughter day and my mom talked to me about my dad who left." she explained with a hurt tone. "What you said yesterday was true. You protected me and we know everything about each other. So, that's a promise, Alex." she unfold her legs and got up to kneel in front of me, taking my hands in hers. She had a gaze full of confidence and hope and love, it almost made me feel bad about pushing her away. "I'm not making my dad's mistakes. He left and never looked back." I rolled my bottom lips inside my mouth as I bit it, looking at our connected hands. "And, only if you want to, we can try and make this work." I raised my head and watched her with an affectionate look on my face. "I know all the things I made were kind of wrong, but if two weeks is enough for me to be as close to you as possible then I'm pretty ready for that." I looked at her unsure. She hurt me so much in the past that I didn't know the right answer. "I'm not asking you to take me back. Even if I still love you, you probably don't want that right now, so take me as a friend first." My lips formed a thin line. She was already determined about taking me back, I didn't want that. At least not for now.

"I … really don't know, I just told you _yesterday_, that I couldn't be with you after all of this. It's too much to take." Mitchie let her head fall slowly shamefully. "But I'm not saying there are no chances! I don't want you to lose faith because of me, it's not really about me not taking you back, it's more like me not ready to take you back. It's simple. Key word; _ready._ I am not ready." And I was rambling, awesome. That's what usually happen when I'm nervous. Only Mitchie knew that. She lifted her head up and sent me an adorable grin. It wasn't so hard to see, she was hurt by what I just said but she took it. I was out of words. I was _so, so _stupid sometimes. I sighed dramatically before kissing her right cheek gently and walking to the bar where Austin was. I looked behind me as I was making my way to my best friend and noticed she had her head in her palms and now sitting on the couch. It made my heart burn, she clearly didn't took it that well even if she did. I also noticed Justin a few feet away. He was sitting at a table, drinking something. It looked like he watched the whole thing between me and Mitchie. Justin was grinning proudly at Mitchie who didn't seem to really feel someone staring at her. Two weeks with her was going to be so much drama for nothing… Or that's what I wanted to think.

* * *

**OKAY, umm... I got really sick and I just took a plane back home this Monday. I was sick all week and my body was in so much pain that I could barely walk without having my back arched. Let's just say that my computer was a lot left behind lately. And I just finished the chapter and I'm too tired to read it again, so sorry for the lame ass mistakes. Now. I'm updating and I went to see my Gmail Inbox thing; Thank you! Reviews and alerts! You guys are freaking amazing! :D Your reviews and alerts keep me going and give me inspiration!**

**School for me starts in less than two weeks. By next Monday, I'll only have two weeks and half left for my vacation and I'll have to go get my stuffs ready and all the crap that comes with, so the updates will appear less and less :( I'll try to keep them open though! Don't have to worry about it! The next chapter: I just began the first page and I'm going slowly. I'm not even supposed to be on my laptop right now, my brother sneaked into my parents' room and gave it to me. How sweet of him :) I'll try to post it before school starts.**

**Hope you enjoy; Review & alerts! You guys keep me going :]**


	5. Forever & Almost Always

**ALEX'S POV**

"She wants you back? That's the funniest thing I've heard in so long."

I was having lunch with Austin and my brother. It was nice and chilly. The sun was shinning through the sky but people were still heading to work. It was noon after all. Yesterday was a blast, I didn't count the money yet but it was sure heavy when I got it back to my apartment. Mitchie left right after Connect 3 finished to gathered all their instruments. She didn't really talk to me after her promise to not make her dad's mistake. She simply got up and went away to her mom. That's it. It was really short but worth the time. _**Trust**_; That's one of the things that she has to prove me if she wants to get close again. One step at the time even though I was already having her in trust for me. Mitchie's the one who wants to fix things. To me; Fix things. Prove them. I was maybe asking too much but that's her price to pay. I told the news to Austin yesterday and asked him out for breakfast and asked Justin to come along. Justin didn't know anything about Mitchie, I didn't told him even if he was sleeping in my apartment for 3 days. He could be such a rude person sometimes. Rude, demanding; he thought he was on top of the world. Annoying, you can say it. He also thinks he knows me the best; he doesn't. He understands me when he wants to, not when it's needed. Ridiculously, I love him after all.

"Yes, she does. What's so funny about that?" I was eating my bagel and pretending not to care. He scoffed and ran his hand over his face. Austin was staring at him with an annoyed look. Even if he was my best friend, he already didn't like my brother. That's lovely.

"She left you once, she can leave you another time, Alex! Be a little bit more realistic; why a rockstar would change so easily? Why a rockstar would want someone from their past back when they can have whoever they want?" I stared at Justin with an offended expression. Did he just said that I was someone from the past? I am, but that's like he said that those people didn't matter.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That she can find someone that's actually equal to her. Not a… normal, full time student and part time waitress." he responded, drinking his coffee like it was no big deal. It was, it was a freaking big deal! He barely said that me, his little sister, was not enough to be with someone like Mitchie. I wasn't really sad or depressed of what he tried to explain. More like pissed, mad and hurt.

"Are you saying that I'm not good enough?"

"Pretty much like she has to find someone that would make it easier for her to go public." he replied and that's when Austin snapped. He threw the newspapers violently behind him and got up and took a seat beside Justin, staring at him with fire in his eyes.

"Listen, you're annoying, you know that? You might be her brother but show a little bit more respect for her." he said it in a demanding tone, as if it was an order or something. "You don't know Mitchie, you might know Alex because she's family, but Mitchie, she's not someone who gives up. Just check out her songs, it talks about their specific relationship or whatever the hell they call it now. Mitchie left, that won't change but it can be fix. Don't you want your sister to be happy?" Justin shot me a glance meaning he apologized. I just smiled sadly, not really trusting my voice at the moment. As Justin began to explain himself to Austin, I quietly got up, taking my bag with me. I really didn't want to be there if they end up into a fist fight or something. A lot of fans were waiting in front the hotel. Waiting for Connect 3 and Mitchie to come out, I even think some ditched school just to get a stupid picture and their signature on a damn piece of paper. Yeah, sometimes you can't get these kind of stuffs. It wasn't going to stop, we had a lot of famous bands and singers coming at the _T&B_, I work my ass off to get some amazing and talented artists to perform but it looked like those kids were more focused on Connect 3. Oh well, at least they thanked me, that's one price to pay. Everyday, I have to pass in front of this hotel, I had to walk through the crowd to go to school. I was used to this but the amount of people seemed to get bigger and bigger. It was seriously insane!

I began to walk on my road to school when I heard those teenagers screaming louder than ever. As I started to walk slower and observed the hotel's doors opened, I saw Jason and Mitchie walked out with huge smiles on their face, waving at everyone before meeting all the people that were there. Nate arrived soon after but Shane was nowhere to be seen. They were all happy and didn't seem to be bothered by them. They were so grateful and generous, it's almost hard to believe. Mitchie was so sweet from what I could see, it made me smile.

"You look surprise." I turned around and saw Shane standing behind me with a coffee and brown bag in his hands. I gently grinned. He was sweet, we talked yesterday backstage and there was definitely something in Shane that could make you smile like a total dork. You can talk about anything with him and he was probably the only one that never talked about Mitchie.

"You guys like to give back, it's almost touching." I quickly looked over my shoulder to watch what was happening. It didn't change a bit, it even looked like some people has added to the crowd. "Why aren't you with them?"

"I was, I left early this morning. Went for a jog." he replied and began to walk, making me follow him. I walked along with him, stucking my hands into my jacket. "How's normal life?"

I sent him a playful grin, "Your life isn't normal?" he looked back at me with a smile that told me to stop playing and to tell me the truth. I let out a deep breath, "My '_normal_' life is… life. Just like yours, minus all the fame and fans. I live my own and I have school like right now."

"How about you ditch?" I stopped walking suddenly, I was shocked that he could ask something like that. "Come on, don't be that surprised! It's not like skipping a few lessons will kill you!" I watched him for a long time before giving in, I would just go back in the afternoon for my Art class which was my favourite. I led him to the river where a basketball court was set. A lot of teenagers thought this place was home. Every morning when I passed by here, there were 3 or 4 friends playing together, same at night. Another thing that made Wilmington amazing was people's passions. Of course, the city was small but everyone has the most amazing goals here. I knew someone who wanted to become a lawyer and he wasn't the smartest person ever but he's a few step closer to his dream. It made me believe that any dream we had could be true if just want it to be true. I got that, and I believe that, I've learned so much when I arrived here…

When we arrived, the court was empty and a basketball was left on the side of the court and Shane run to get it. He quickly made a shot and I caught the ball in my hand as it fell through the basket. "Why you wanted me to ditch?" I asked and passed him back the ball. He shrugged and shot again.

"Here's the thing; Shoot some baskets with me and I'll tell you why." I gave him a confused stare but got next to him before taking the ball. "Do you mind me asking what happened to you since Mitchie left?"

"Great, can people stop asking me those questions about her, it's annoying." I said as I gave Shane the ball. "I thought about it and her leaving is allowed, I'm just mad she didn't tell me. I want to go back to her but I can't, it's against me. If I take another chance with her, it only be for two weeks and she'll leave again, it leads to nothing." I sat on the cold ground, in the middle of the court. Shane took a seat next to me.

"Okay, then let's not talk about it." he grinned sweetly at me. He wasn't being pushy with Mitchie's subject, I like talking to him. It felt safe and calm, not going into the personal side of me. I pulled out my sketch book and began to flip through it. So many drawings I made during my spare time and never showed to anyone. Not even Mitchie, Austin or my awesome and talented Art teacher. It was a talent I wanted to keep for myself. "Does it even matter to you that one talent can be shown to the rest of the world?" he asked, taking my drawings in his hands, looking at them in amazement.

"Well… I'm not as lucky as everyone is. I do my own stuffs for myself, just to feel good."

"Yeah but you got a really great talent!" Shane giggled and he stopped at one image. It was the lyrics of one of their songs. I've made it last night when I got home. The night at the club was full of teenagers in love or with their best friends and it gave me some inspiration. I was blasting Austin's Mix and _Love Was On It's Way_ by Connect 3 was playing when I was drawing. I end up writing some of lines into the picture. " '_So, hold on another day 'cause love is on its way. You'll find it's gonna be okay 'cause love is on its way_. _It's alright, you'll find a brighter day 'cause love is on its way.' _I love singing this song."

"Right, but what's your point with my talent? I'm not looking forward to make money with this…"

"I'm not saying that!" he replied and gave me my sketches back. "I'm not huge on words but I'm going to give it a try." he sighed and turned around to face me. "Art is a story worth telling. It doesn't matter where you're going with it. If you want me to give a better example, there's you and Mitchie." I raised my eyebrows as if I was asking him what he meant. "Come on, you two will never fool each other that easily! Mitchie's music is a story about you and your drawings are stories about her. Mitchie is affecting people she never met with her songs and by her presence, that's worth telling. Every show were having is two or three hours of us sending words that can change people's lives. Every time you draw something new, there's another person, maybe from across the world that can relate to it. It's not worth giving if there's nothing behind it but you, if we combined you and Mitchie together, that's going to be life changing. Just give it a chance."

"To what? My art is cool but I don't know about it."

"Well, you'll find out and give a chance to Mitchie." I nodded, getting his point and got up quickly and left the court as fast as I could. Hearing Shane screaming my name wasn't going to make me go back talking to him for anytime now. I was already late for my Art class anyway…

**

* * *

MITCHIE'S POV**

Nate and I got to spent the whole day promoting about how important dreams were. College was a big thing and we were about their age, so it went well. There were not going teenie crazy, but just enough to find them sweet and not creepy. We just finished our last one and it was in an Art class. I stayed for a while because of some students that asked about our speech and presentation but Nate had to leave for some interviews. The class was getting empty and emptier before the last student left the room. I got my stuffs together and took a quick look around. I was alone since the teacher was out doing whatever she had to do. It was a huge studio and the walls were plastered with photos and drawings. The walls were in black and white but the teacher managed to not make the room look too… dark and scary, there was something joyful about it. Someone suddenly arrived into the room out of breath. I laughed when I saw Alex walking in. She never changed, she always was the late kind. She stared at me and turned towards the empty class.

"Why you're here and where's everyone?" she asked, putting her bag back on her shoulder correctly and walked towards a desk and sat down in front of it. She pulled out a book from her bag with a pencil and began to draw something.

"I did some presentations with Nate today, I was just… closing the class." She nodded and smiled at me softly. "What are you doing?" I asked as I made my way towards her. I took a chair and placed myself besides her. Alex turned her head towards me and another smile was there.

"Drawing, Mrs. James never locks the studio, she leaves it open all the time. So we can come in here and do our stuffs. She believe that someone's talent needs to be work on in peace."

"You draw?" She nodded shyly, still drawing in her sketch book. "I didn't know that…" I suddenly felt like I missed a huge part of her life, I just saw what she was creating on her paper. It was maybe just a tree but it was amazing.

"No one knows, so don't worry about it." Alex chuckled. She looked so comfortable around me like yesterday and everything before didn't happen. It made me confident. She got even more beautiful now. She was in the past too, but she matured so much that it made her even more wonderful. I might sound completely cheesy, but any of you can deny about Alex not being pretty or gorgeous, I will never listen to you. You would be insane if her baby doll skin that had a soft milky tone to it didn't want to make you caress her cheek. You would be blind if her deep chocolate brown eyes that was hidden under her dark eyelashes didn't make your heart melted and your stomach erupted like a volcano. You would be completely crazy if her soft and gentle lips didn't make you want to kiss her all day. You would be stupid if her long brown hair; curled, straightened or in waves, that fell on her shoulder or put in a pony tail made you think that she wasn't flawless. Yeah, I think that she is perfect the way she is and whatever all of you will say, I can't care any less. Alex raised her head from her paper and caught me staring at her. Oh yeah, I have a dreamy expression on my face but I didn't look at her in so long that I couldn't help myself.

"What's wrong?" she was blushing slightly as she released her hair from the pony tail she had. Her straight hair was shorter than before. It arrived but the end of her shoulder blades, but she still was flawless.

"Sorry, I look kind of creepy." I said looking away. She still made me feel nervous. "I just… it's been a long time since I last talked to you without talking about me leaving." She put her pencil aside. She pushed a small lock of her hair behind her ear and turned on her stool to face me completely.

"I'm done talking about this, Mitchie. You're back and I shouldn't be trying to keep myself away from you. I'm not looking forward to be with you _yet_, but Shane talked to me earlier and he said I could at least give you a chance." I smiled. Stupid dumbass Shane helped me. That's amazing, that dork needed a thank you later.

"That's.. beyond amazing." I said in a hopeful and relax tone which made Alex laughed quietly. There were some noises in the hallways which made me look at the door and I saw some students rushing a little bit everywhere. "What are they doing here?" Alex glanced at where I was pointing.

"Those are some other older students that have classes later in the day. There are like 30 or 40." she explained, putting her sketch book away. "It's 5:00 already and the sun is almost gone, I should be going." I turned my face quickly to her and grabbed her wrist before she could put her stuffs inside her bags.

"Wait, can we hang out later? Or now, depends on you." I asked nervously. She grinned as I let go of her wrist. She put her things inside of her bag and nodded.

"I don't have to go to work today and I don't have anything due for tomorrow, so let's go."

* * *

"Eww, that's so nasty, I can't believe someone asked you to do that!" Alex said, laughing.

We were walking around the city and I just told Alex about that one interview when someone made me eat some bugs. It wasn't as bad as everyone thought, but it still was disgusting. We spent our time talking about my interviews and weird experiences. We were eating some stuffs we bought from a stand. Of course, Alex had to go wild on food, so she bought like three hot dogs when I just got a corn dog. She was finishing her third one when I told her about it and she almost choked.

"It's not as bad as everyone thinks it is! You can eat anything, I should make you eat one just for fun." I giggled.

"Yeah, right. Do that and I'll kill you." she joked, smirking when she suddenly stopped walking, making me bumped into her back. I followed her gaze as she took my hand, making her way towards her apartment building. Alex opened a door that led us to a pool. It was like a giant backyard, it's quite amazing and I heard Alex squealing. "Finally! They got a pool!"

"You hate swimming." I stated as she walked to the side of the pool. "You want to go for a quick swim?" I asked as I arrived next to her.

"Yeah, why not? I just don't know if the water is like heated."

"Well, just check it." She bent down to touch the water. I suddenly pushed her in the water, taking her by surprise. "Mitchie! Seriously?" she said to me furiously but I wasn't buying it, it looked like she was amused more than anything. I laughed and took off my jacket, and shoes, putting them on one of the chairs before jumping into the pool with Alex. "I can't believe you!" she giggled loudly as she splashed some water in my face.

"Now, I know it's heated!" I replied happily as Alex pushed me under the water. That's when we began to splash each other non-stop for almost two hours. We stopped a few times but one of us always started this 'war' again. I never had such a great time since I started the tour with the boys and trust me, there are always hilarious stuffs that happens with them. It actually reminded me a lot of a water balloon fight we had a month before our graduation.

**FLASHBACK (NO'S POV)**

_The two girls were on a date or just more hanging out for fun. Mitchie end up bringing Alex on the rooftop of her family's sub shop. Mitchie didn't plan on doing anything, she just wanted to talk with Alex and hopefully, cuddled with her. It just looked like Alex had more in her mind. Yeah, well, she didn't know there were some balloons in here until Alex threw one in her face. _

"_Okay, Alex, I'm tired of hiding and this is my last one!" Mitchie said loudly, hiding behind the a block of rock. She was looking everywhere to make sure Alex wasn't going to shot her again with one of the balloons when she felt her giving her a bear hug from behind and Alex's arms wrapped around her waist, making Mitchie drop her last balloon with surprise. "Oh my gosh, you scared me!" she giggled, placing her arms over Alex's. They were completely soaked from head to toes. They've been fighting for almost 2 hours now._

"_Yeah, well, you dropped balloon, I feel completely safe now." Alex chuckled, putting her head on Mitchie's right shoulder, still holding her from behind. Mitchie turned her head to Alex's and nuzzled her nose against hers lovingly before giving her quick peck on her lips. Alex smiled and made them sit down on the ground, bringing Mitchie to sit down between her legs. She leaned back onto Alex's chest and sighed happily._

"_I can't believe we'll be graduating in less than a month. You'll be like.. Really far and I'll stay here." Mitche said after what felt like 10 minutes, playing with Alex's fingers._

"_North Carolina is not that far when you think about it." whispered Alex, kissing her temple. Mitchie smiled sadly. It broke her heart to just think about graduation. "You don't have to worry about it, it's not that long. Four years and I'll have to come back for like vacations and stuffs."_

"_Even that, it doesn't make me feel better." replied Mitchie with a slight sound of her voice cracking. Alex flinched at the sound and hugged her into a tighter grip. _

"_Do you know how much I love you? Did I even tell you that today or yesterday?" Alex asked, making Mitchie stared up at her. She bit her bottom lip and shook her head negatively. "Well, I do. I really, deeply do. I love you and it doesn't mean that I don't tell you everyday that you need to start thinking that I don't and that distance is going to let me forget about you. It won't." Mitchie stared at Alex in a loving way and leaned her head up and placed long and sweet kiss on her girlfriend's lips. Alex pulled back and stared at her with a warm look. "I'm here now, and it feels really good. Especially when I'm with you." Mitchie's smile grew a little bit bigger and put her head in the crock of Alex's neck. _

"_You're mine okay? Don't ever forget that. Forever and-"_

"_Almost always. I know, you made me listen to this song which you like to call our song." Alex giggled, rubbing Mitchie's arm. _

"_I love the song, it's my favourite song." Mitchie let out a happy sigh and pulled her head away from her neck and looked into Alex's eyes. "Can you promise me that if I fall apart because of distance, you'll rescue me from it? I won't do it on my own."_

"_Of course, I promise you if you promise me the same thing and another thing." Mitchie nodded, smiling happily. "We'll have to have another kind of water fight because I call that you won this one." Mitchie laughed loudly before locking her lips with Alex's._

**MITCHIE'S POV**

We have stopped fighting for a while now and I was sitting by the pool as Alex brought some towels. I dried myself with it as Alex took a seat next to me. She was changed into some sweatpants and had a purple hoodie on but her hair was still soaked.

"That was fun but now, I have to walk back all the way to the hotel completely wet." I chuckled, putting the towel aside. She smiled at me sweetly and pulled back the strands of hair that was falling onto her face.

"You're the one who jumped and pushed me, blame yourself!" she said happily.

"I didn't really think about it when I pushed you, I wanted to keep my promise." I explained. Alex gave me confused stare and scoot closer to me. "The water balloon fight." I said quietly.

"Oh," said Alex, looking away to the water. "I can't believe you remember that…" she said like her words were suddenly taken away.

"It's kind of.. Unforgettable. There are some moments you have to forget, some you need to forget and some you want to forget, but I can't forget this one because I don't want to." I looked over at her and she was still looking at the water like she didn't want to stare at me at the moment. I just carried on talking. "I was hoping that the whole '_Forever and Almost Always'_ would still be in charge." I said sadly.

"It is, Mitchie." She finally tore her gaze from the water and stared at me. "I never said that I didn't love you anymore. You were my best friend for almost 12 years, I won't stop loving you this easily. I'm just… I stopped missing you but that's different because I still trust you at some point, but then I think of all the crap you've put me through and I tell myself I can't trust you, it's so confusing." She explained and I nodded in understanding. "But I do. I do trust you, not at everything but I do. It doesn't mean anything. You know what I said and I'm going to reform it; It doesn't mean someone doesn't tell you I love you everyday that they love you any less."

"I get that." I whispered and smiled. I still missed her like crazy and I didn't know how to feel. It's not easy, this story is so difficult but I know that I'll make it up to her, I'm keeping up the promises she made. "I'm still yours though. Just love me when you can, Alex." She smiled at me and I got up, walking to the chair, taking my things. I felt Alex arrived next to me and hugged me, her arms placed around my neck tightly. She still had that smell. A wonderful perfume. Her hair smelled good too, a slight sense of honey and strawberry filled my nose as I hug back. I knew she wanted to be sure that I wasn't going to hurt her again. She placed a soft and delicate kiss in the crock of my neck before pulling away. She sent me a small wave with a shy smile before walking back to her apartment. I stood there, not because what just happened shocked me; it didn't. First, I still feel the small kiss on my neck. Second, her smell was still in the air and it was printed in me. Third, she said she trusted me. Not fully, but she still did and it feels good. Fourth, I had the greatest moment. It was maybe a friend thing but it doesn't matter. I just want to prove her that I truly wanted her back. And fifth, I couldn't get enough of her presence when I knew she still loved me. I am so confident about this…

**ALEX'S POV**

As I walked away from Mitchie, I had this shy and happy smile on my face. Today was a great day. It wasn't what I expected, I thought I would simply go to school and come back home to relax with Justin. I never expected to have lunch with my brother and Austin and then ditched my lessons and Art class with Shane to talk with him about my drawings and pictures. Walking back to my class, expecting to see my teacher, but seeing Demi instead was under my surprise. Getting to hang out with her and having another famous of our water fight was refreshing and amusing. I forgot about all the drama that was created in the past and for once, I didn't care about what she put me through and just enjoyed the spare time with her. I arrived at my door and turned the knob and walked in as Justin came out of the bathroom slightly and walked back inside there when he saw it was only me. I made my way to the bathroom and noticed he was getting ready to go out. I leaned on the door frame and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Where are you going?" I asked while he was fixing his hair. He smiled at me through the mirror.

"Yeah, I was hoping to go.. Ya know, date hunting." he took his leather jacket that was on the bathroom counter and passed his arms through the sleeves.

"Justin, you're staying here three days. Yesterday is already wasted. You got here when I was having a charity event and when we got home, you went directly to the couch and fell asleep." I said frustrated. He turned to me, wearing an annoyed expression on his face. "You're going out tonight doing whatever and tomorrow, I won't have time to talk with you. I thought you were going to be supportive, not out all the time. I really need my brother right now and he can't even be here!" I screamed the last sentence to his face. Justin just scoffed at me and walked out of the bathroom. I followed him and he turned around once again.

"Since when do you care about family Alex?" His question took me by surprise. I do care. When I left New York, it shattered me because family was probably the only thing that made me feel safe.

"I always did! How can you even ask me this question _again_?" He didn't answer me and flew right across the front door, closing it with force. I let out a breath and sat on the couch and took my sketch book and placed it on my knees. I didn't know what I could possibly be drawing but I just needed to pull it out in case. I knew Justin could be rude, but him bringing the whole family discussion again crushed me. I talked about it with him before and he believed me when I was saying that I missed him and the whole family and Harper. He believed me because I was being honest. It hurt that his thoughts were going back around. I took my pencil and the TV remote from the small table next to the couch. I turned my TV on and saw Madison Rose, a local band from Wilmington. I got them to play at the club once and they were so down to earth and talented, so hard to believe they weren't famous yet. _'Just A Little Bit More' _was the name of my favourite song by them. The lyrics kind of broke my heart because when I first heard it was when I heard about Mitchie from Austin the first name I arrived here and it actually describes us perfectly. A knock on my door made me looked away from the TV and I saw Austin walking in.

"Hey stranger I haven't seen you all day." he chuckled and closed the door behind him. He took a seat on the armchair and leaned his elbows on his knees.

"I skipped with Shane, he wanted to talk to me about stuffs but it's cool now." I turned the volume down and Austin cleared his throat, "I was hanging out with Mitchie today if that's what's you're wondering." He smirked and come to sit next to me.

"You're giving in?" Austin grinned happily and I nodded. "That's awesome, baby doll." he said, pinching my cheek in a joking way. "What made you change your mind?"

"Shane at some point. I showed him these." I passed him my sketches and he flipped through them hesitantly His eyes were smiling as he read some messages that were written. "He started a speech about stories that are hidden in art. I thought about mine and Mitchie was just written everywhere. I don't really know how it happened but I can't keep myself away from her while she's here now."

"Glad you finally realized that." he said, giving back my book, "You've got talent, Alex. I know it's hard to open up about something you're good at but why don't you show them to your teacher?"

"I wanna show them to Mitchie first." I replied. I would feel a little bit more safe if someone like Mitchie saw my stuffs first. Not because she was a famous singer and songwriter, she had talent but that's not why I wanted her to see them. It's more because I knew she would support me more than anyone. She wouldn't judge, it wasn't her. I just wanted someone that I know I could trust. There was Austin but that's different. I didn't know when I'll show her, but I know I'll end up doing it. I just love how she tries to fight and she's willing to support me through my plans. One in a million; That's what she is.

* * *

**Hi guys :) I'm feeling a lot better now. I've seen a doctor and everything's under control but I'm still in a lot of pain! Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed and subscribe. Also, special thank you for those who wished me to get better. I really didn't expect that! You all deserve virtual cookies, dear readers 8] Okay, school starts next Friday for me and I'll be like super busy, but I'm looking forward to finish this story, not now but maybe before Christmas & my birthday :] Got a tons of new stories!**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes, it's 1AM and I'm super tired! I really hope you enjoy it!**

**Read, review & subscribe if you want more! :D Hope you don't die because high school is a total dead place ;]**


End file.
